


Happy Holigays

by miyagidokarate1, storybored



Series: The Mellon Effect [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adrian is a hot mess, Christmas, Christmas is hard, College, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's november, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyagidokarate1/pseuds/miyagidokarate1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Holidays can be hard on college students, especially when going home to your family isn't an option.
Relationships: Adrian Mellon & The Losers Club, Don Hagarty & The Losers Club, Don Hagarty/Adrian Mellon
Series: The Mellon Effect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539280
Kudos: 11





	Happy Holigays

Eddie noticed that Adrian and Don seemed more tangled up the normal, but that could have been attributed to the fact that they got back together after a month of being split up. Adrian was lying on Don’s chest, head tucked underneath his chin, eyes slightly closed as he tried to relax. Don was gently stroking the strip of exposed skin on Adrian’s hip. Eddie looked between the clump of losers crowding around his living room,”So what are your guys’ Christmas plans?”

Stan shrugged,”I was gonna introduce Patty to my parents because it’s getting sort of serious, and I missed being able to go up for Hanukkah. Rabbi Uris is gonna have some choice words about it.”

Mike looked up from his history book,”I’m heading back to work on the farm until classes start again, I’m leaving in three days, after I finish helping Cutter grade the finals.”

Bev shrugged,”I’m going to my aunt’s until the semester starts again, just avoid Derry as much as possible. Ben?”

“My mom’s feeling bad that I wasn’t able to get back home for my birthday so I’m gonna fly to Nebraska and have a big Christmas dinner.”  
Richie smacked Ben’s stomach,”We expect the return of Haystack?”

Ben scowled,”Beep Beep Richie.”  
Bill shrugged, rubbing a hand over his face,”Christmas is hard still, but it’s getting easier. So I’m probably staying till New years.”

Eddie frowned,”I should at least go to my mom for dinner right?”  
Adrian shifted burying his head in Don’s neck, as Richie sat up against the couple,”You could always come to my house, my parents love you. I’ll visit your mom and then we can eat dinner at my place.”

Stan raised an eyebrow at Richie, pursing his lips and nodding,”Afraid she’s replaced you already, Trashmouth?”  
Richie made an offended noise and gestured at himself,”I’m sorry, but you can’t replace this.”  
Don made a noise,”Well…. Agree to disagree on that aspect.”

Bill snorted and suppressed his grin,”What about you two?”  
Don glanced at Adrian, as if to check if he was awake,”I have to go, need to be awesome Uncle Donnie for a few days, cause apparently just because you’re in college means that you get to babysit when the kids are out of school.”

Eddie looked at his roommate a little concerned, silence from Adrian was always suspicious,”Adrian?”  
Adrian spoke through a yawn,” I can’t go home. I told my bosses I’d work Christmas, since I’ll probably be the only one staffed they’re letting me keep all the tips I make and paying me time and a half. So I’m not too bent out of shape about it.”

Adrian stood up and stretched his back cracking loudly, causing Don to make a face of slight discomfort,”Ade?”  
Adrian yawned again running a hand through his hair,”I’m exhausted, I’m gonna turn in.”

The losers shot each other looks, it was odd for Adrian to be the first one to head to bed especially if it was his apartment, Don was gripping Adrian’s wrist,”You feeling okay?”  
“Yeah, just tired. Been pulling all nighters trying to get over the hump in my book, between that and finals and work, I’m just tired.” Adrian chewed on his bottom lip”I’m fine, just tired.”

Don furrowed his brow, but let Adrian go,”Okay, I’ll be in in a few minutes.” 

Adrian shook his head, as he walked into his bedroom,”No stay, You’re not tired yet. It’s okay.”

“Adrian-” Don started but was met with Adrian’s bedroom door shut with a click, he stood up following Adrian into the bedroom,”Adrian.”

Bill looked at Adrian’s door a little confused as his roommate disappeared after his boyfriend,”Has Adrian seemed off to anyone else? Especially the past few weeks?”  
Eddie thought back to the past few weeks,”I haven’t really seen him but him and Don only got back together a few days ago. He could just be stressed?”  
Richie pursed his lips skeptically,”But isn’t Adrian’s stressed more like pill popping and binge drinking like the hot mess we all know and love?”

Bill’s shoulders twitched as he seemed confused on what to do to help out,”We could ask Don in the morning.”  
Stan’s voice was deadpan,”Or we could just ask Adrian? Like adults?”

Richie scoffed,”Don’t be ridiculous Stannie, we aren’t adults.”

* * *

Don watched Adrian strip down to his boxers and fall into bed pulling the sheets above his head, he sat down on the edge of the bed, not quite joining Adrian,”Addie? Maybe you should take off his contacts.”  
Adrian groaned and lifted his head off the pillow,”Yeah. You going back to Derry?”

Don shrugged as he unbuttoned his shirt shrugging his off,”I could be persuaded to stay, do you want to spend Christmas together?”

Adrian sat up and grabbed his phone so he could remove his contacts,”No, you should go spend time with your family. I’m gonna be working all day. We’ll do New Years or something.” 

“Ade, you could come with.” Don changed into his softer flannel pants,”You wanna cuddle?”  
Adrian frowned for a moment before nodding and laying down, his voice quiet,”I know how hard it is for you, I’ll go next year or something.”

Don pouted but kissed Adrian’s temple before curling up around him, he mumbled into Adrian’s shoulder,”It’s much easier with you. But whatever you want. If you can’t get out of work we’ll just celebrate it late.”

* * *

Eddie was feeling sort of bummed that he wasn’t going to spend Christmas in his apartment, it felt nice and warm, cozy like a home. Much more than his childhood house ever felt. Especially with Adrian cooking basically every day. He wasn’t a bad cook he swears, but Adrian seemed to be determined with sending everyone with an armful of baked goods. Don and Eddie seemed to be his most recent targets, namely shoving a large basket full of goods into Don’s arms for them to split,”Go.”

Don looked like he wanted to argue with Adrian, but recognized it was a fruitless effort when he was like this,”Okay, but remind me what you’re going for Christmas again?”  
Adrian seemed to blink in a mix of surprise and irritation,”Working, then probably coming home and eating an edible. About as festive as last year.”

Don grimanced but seemed to accept Adrian’s answer,”I’ll call you later, bye babe. Love you.”

Adrian kissed Don on the cheek,”Bye, Donnie. Deuces Eddie.

The corners of Don’s lips twitched down into a frown but he didn’t remark on the events any further. Eddie tugged at his suitcases, trying to get the wheel unstuck, following Don down the steps to his truck,”Is Adrian okay?”  
Don made a face as he unlocked his car and slid the basket into the cab before helping Eddie put his bags into his truck bed,”Christmas is just a hard time of year for him, he didn’t want to bum anyone out.”

“Should we be worried?” Eddie knew Don well enough when he was trying to cover for Adrian,”He hasn’t been himself since finals.”  
“He’s okay, he’ll probably cave and end up spending Christmas with his bosses. He just didn’t want to be a nuisance. And Christmas isn’t the best time to be introduced to your on again off again boyfriend’s parents.” Don scowled slightly as he began to drive.

“Does your family know you’re gay?” Eddie asked, he knew what Derry was like to kids who were out, there was a guy who allegedly transferred high schools because he was gaybashed Eddie’s sophomore year.

“It’s not mentioned in polite company, or really private company.” Don tightened his grip on the steering wheel,”My house works under the don’t ask, don’t tell policy.”

“So why do you continue to go back?” 

“SIblings. I can put up with it for a few days, it’s much easier for me to go to my parents and deal with them then force my siblings to choose.”

“Thanks for the ride Don.”  
“Anytime, Eddie. If you want to go home just message me. I’ll come.”

* * *

Don smiled at his sister, Ava, he itched to check his phone just see if Adrian was okay. He wouldn’t have gone back to Derry if Adrian didn’t push him. He was sort of regretting that decision. He was debating on whether or not he was going to leave after lunch tomorrow morning or if he’d wait until Eddie messaged him, ”So is Donnie dating anyone?”

He nodded,”Yeah, a guy from Portland. He had to work.”

Ava smiled excitedly,”Really? Aw, are the lovebirds separated for Christmas?”  
“Yeah, he had to work. College ain’t free.” 

“What’s he doing?”  
“He’s a bartender at a gay bar, I sing there some nights.” 

Ava smacked his arm,”Donnie that’s so cute! Did you have a good Christmas Eve?”

Don shrugged,”It was fine, I’m just-”  
Ava’s voice was a bit of a sing song,”Donnie misses his boyfriend?”  
Don went to respond as his phone began to ring,”Excuse me. I should take this.”  
“Is it your boyfriend?” Ava asked raising an eyebrow, Don checked his phone and it was Adrian but he wasn’t quite interested in playing this game tonight.

“It’s my roommate, he probably locked himself out of the dorm again. My boyfriend has a key, but he’s at work. Excuse me.” Don walked out of his house onto the porch,”Hey Bill, lock yourself out again?”  
Adrian’s voice was tired,”Guess I shouldn’t ask how your parents house is?”  
“I forgot how much my sister liked to overcompensate. How’s work?” 

“It is 3 am, and my edible just kicked in so I was gonna drink one of your beers and take a hot shower, and I kinda miss your voice. Work was good, just sad. What’s going on with you?”

Don shrugged even though he knew Adrian couldn’t see him,”I don’t know being here just doesn’t feel right anymore, you know?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like a jacket that looks like it fits but doesn’t anymore, Derry doesn’t feel like me, I want more.” Adrian was strangely silent as Don spoke, reception was always shitty in Derry ”Ade, you there?”

“Yeah, I just miss you.” Adrian’s voice was hurried, uncomfortably fast,”I know it’s your time with your family, so I’m not going to rush you home, I just want you to be careful. Don’t let the losers get you into too much trouble without me, okay?”

“Of course, my love. I’ll be a perfect angel.”  
“Yeah sure you- Oh fuck me.” there was the sound of something being dropped before being thrown in the trash can. 

“Ade? Are you okay?” Don couldn’t help the spike of concern in his voice, Adrian was home alone so if he was injured or something he’d have to call his bosses and Dn would be stuck in Derry, useless and unable to help.

“Yeah, I was trying to take my meds but it appears I am out of my Tenex. Which is my-”  
“Wait no, I know this one!” Don took pride in the fact that he was a good boyfriend, that he was fairly aware of what Adrian had to take and when, even if he had forgotten what it was called he knew what it was treating,”It’s your blood pressure medication. Right?”  
Adrian laughed, trying to avoid what would quickly become the subject of Don’s ire,”It’s sexy when you know things like that.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m not there.” Don couldn’t resist poking at Adrian, he could worry later.

“Naughty boy.” Adrian snorted,”Behave.”

“Absolutely not.” Don scuffed his shoe against the porch, the icy wind cutting through his thin sweater and chilling him to the bone,”I should turn in, it’s late and I’m old. I love you.”  
Adrian hummed,”Sleep tight, Donnie I’ll see you when you get home.”  
The call ended with a beep and Don held his phone to his chest, he knew that Adrian loved him but it still hurt to say it and never have it said back, and it wasn’t that Adrian was incapable of love but more like he didn’t know how to verbalize it.  
Don leaned against the porch, he didn’t know how to help Adrian but knew that he was suffering, he wanted to help, he couldn’t leave him hanging like this alone on the holidays even if Adrian said it was okay, part of him couldn’t help but think Adrian just wanted to please him. Keep Don happy so he would stay, so Adrian wouldn’t be alone. And that thought killed Don inside.  
Don rubbed his arms before heading back inside glad that he didn’t ever officially unpack, just kept his clothes in his soccer bag, he’d stay for breakfast and gifts and then try to see what Eddie’s plan was. He’d drag Eddie back to campus with him if necessary.

Don staggered up the stairs rubbing his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. A bone deep worrying exhaustion, the same feeling that would overtake him whenever Adrian was seriously sick. Especially when he tried to work through his illness, he was so worried about regressing financially that Don was concerned about him emotionally, worried about him burning out and collapsing and further spinning out and away.

* * *

Adrian yawned as he climbed out of bed wrapping the knitted blanket around his shoulders, must’ve been one of Eddie’s classmates stopping by thinking he was still in town, probably to borrow notes or something. Most of Adrian’s classmates either didn’t contact him or typically texted him for the notes knowing that he was typically shit at responding to a text in a timely manner. He’d tell them that Eddie wasn’t home and pass on whatever message or favor they had to ask of Eddie. He opened the door without looking through the peephole, he kinda regretted not sliding on his glasses but no amount of blurry vision could have him mistake Don. Don smiled at him, present tucked under his arm,”Merry Christmas, my love.”

Adrian hugged his boyfriend tightly, trading soft kisses,”Why- What?”

Don shrugged,”I missed you, I was sitting at dinner with my parents and I realized it didn’t feel right, it didn’t feel like going to dinner with our family, I didn’t feel like the soft comfort of the losers or like going to dinner with Theo, Jame sand Damien. It didn’t feel like home.”

Adrian pulled Don into the apartment, and cuddled up into him on the couch, head resting on Don’s chest,”So you came home early? Instead of getting drinks with the rest of the losers?”

Don nodded,”Yeah, there was one thing I noticed in common, the thing that felt like home, and that was you.”

Adrian’s heart hammered in his chest when Don spoke, he swallowed and tucked his head under Don’s chin,”Don-”

Don pulled Adrian closer to him,”I know, my love, you don’t need to say it. You should get some sleep before you have to go back to work I’ll bring you some dinner.”


End file.
